Pingu meets the Power Rangers
by Bobby South
Summary: What if the scary ice monster figures from 'Pingu Runs Away' and the scary giant Walrus from 'Pingu's Dream' were all part of Rita's or Finster's monsters? And who would come and save the poor little penguin?


It was a gorgeous sunny day in Angel Grove Park. Six students from Angel Grove High School had proudly volunteered to help raise money for the protection of the Antarctica. The students were Jason, Tommy, Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly.

"Hey, come on, everyone!" cried Kimberly. "Save the world from Global Warming! Help save the animals like these in the zoo."

"Yeah, you know, we can be heroes too, not just the Power Rangers!" added Zack.

"Hey, guys, we're becoming more powerful than the cost of the microprocessor," said Billy proudly.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"He says we're doing well," translated Trini. "That's good to know, Billy."

Then their old good friend Ernie came in, holding a tray of sushi. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Ernie!" they greeted.

"I'm just serving cool sushi drinks, trying to help with this charity," he told them.

"That's great, man," said Tommy.

"That's just what the Power Rangers would do if they could do it," added Jason.

"Well, I'd best be off. See you."

And the guys waved as he went off. Then they met Bulk and Skull in tropic clothes and carrying two blow-up rings. The gang knew Bulk and Skull were up to no good… as always!

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jason.

"Well, if you can't beat global warming, you gotta be prepared for it," replied Bulk. "Gorgeous sunshine, water sports, tans, you name it."

"Yeah, you name it," repeated Skull.

"Shut up, numb-skull!" ordered Bulk.

"Well, why don't you guys leave Angel Grove and go to the Caribbean!" shouted Kimberly.

"Yeah!" agreed Skull. "Hey, Bulk, what do you think?"

"That's too hot for us, you moron!" shouted Bulk.

"What, too hot for scorpions like you?" cheeky Zack spat out.

"Right, that's it!" shouted Bulk. He and Skull ran for it, but Zack and Tommy opened the door behind them and they fell into water. Next thing they saw were dolphins coming for them. They screamed and swan, but they were now the playthings of the dolphins. They reached the surface and the dolphins were playing catch with Bulk and Skull. Everyone in the audience was laughing, especially the global warming charity gang.

* * *

On the moon, the evil Rita Repusla was looking on the park through her telescope. She witnessed everything and laughed meanly.

"Wow! Trying to save the Antarctica, are you?" she chuckled. "Say, that gives me an idea!"

"What's that, your evil majesty?" said Squatt nearby. "A trip to see Santa Claus?"

"No, you idiot! It's not Christmas. Besides Santa lives down the North Pole," said Baboo.

"Shut up, you idiots!" shouted Rita, walking to the workshop. "Finster! FINSTER!"

Finster was working in the workshop on a new monster. "Just a few more touches and now we'll have a monster that will burn the Power Rangers for good!"

Rita came in. "Finster! I want a monster."

"I'm making one right now, your evilness!" replied Finster.

"Does it have any powers ?"

"Yes, your evilness. You send this to the South Pole, it will melt it and the world will be underwater."

"Excellent!"

"Empress," called Goldar. "What if the Power Rangers defeat this monster?"

"Well," thought Rita. "You got any other monsters to keep the Rangers occupied?"

"Yes, my queen," answered Finster.

"Good! Now, let's get melting!"

And so Finster was busily putting moulds into his machine and starting it up.

"Hurry up! I'm getting impatient!" shouted Rita.

* * *

At the South Pole, Pingu was playing volleyball with his friends – penguins Pingo and Pingg and Robby the seal.

Pingo threw the ball and Pingu ran and stretched like a pole and caught it. He threw it to Robby, who caught it with his tail. He threw it to Pingg, who reached out to catch it… too far! He fell down and the ball popped on his beak. All the others laughed at him.

Then, of all a sudden, the South Pole started to rock up and down. The boys fled, except Pingu who fell into a big hole and falling snow prevented him from getting out.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the whole pole was shaking and all the penguins and the animals were running down to their shelters. Only Pingu's father and mother and his sister Pinga was out searching for their son.

"PINGU!" they cried, many times, but no answer. Then two policemen arrived and escorted them to the shelters. Their protests did not help them.

At night, for some reason, the rumbling had stopped and everything was calm. Pingu managed to get out of the hole through the snow. But now he felt lonely and sad and frightened.

He didn't know he was being watched by Rita from the moon.

"Aw, a sad, lonely penguin, are you?" she chortled. "Well, I'll put you out of your misery!"

Back on Earth, Pingu was lost in the dark and didn't know where to go. So he walked on and good thing he looked up because he saw ice nearly crushing him! He ran away in fear only to nearly get covered by more ice.

On the moon, Rita grunted. "This stupid wand is no good!" She turned around. "Finster! Are those monsters ready?"

"Yes, my queen," answered Finster. "You can send them down now."

She smiled as she did so.

Back in the South Pole, Pingu was running like the wind! Then he came face to face with a giant human skull monster! He ran and met an evil-looking devil-shaped monster and a terrifying Chinese dragon monster! Then his face went white as the snow as he saw Lokar in the air!

"You shall now witness the end of your home!" he chuckled evilly.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, the dolphins flicked Bulk and Skull onto the platform of the pool and the dolphins landed on them. Everyone cheered, giving them thunderous applause. Even the Global Warming charity gang clapped. Then their watches beeped.

Jason answered his. "We read you, Zordon."

"Power Rangers, I need you at the Command Centre. It's urgent!" replied the voice from the watch.

"We'll be right there!"

And then they teleported.

At the Command Centre, the gang was greeted by Zordon and his assistant, Alpha 5 the robot.

"What is it, Zordon?" asked Jason.

"Rangers, the South Pole is melting… from Rita Repusla," answered Zordon. "Behold the viewing globe."

The gang turned around and saw the viewing globe. They could see the monsters and Pingu together.

"Oh, my gosh. That poor penguin!" said Kimberly.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Zack. "Let's go and cool things down."

"Right you are, Zack. Come on, guys, it's morphing time!" shouted Jason.

* * *

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

And, with that, the Power Rangers landed at the South Pole. They could see Lokar and the frightening monsters attacking the poor penguin, Pingu.

"All right, guys, let's get them," ordered the Red Ranger.

"Wait, Jason!" What about me?" asked the Green Ranger.

"Go and check the rest of the South Pole! Take the Dragonzord!" ordered the Red Ranger.

And, as the rangers left, the Green Ranger used his flute to summon the Dragonzord from the frozen sea. He entered it and off they went to check the rest of the South Pole.

* * *

Pingu was screaming. The Skull monster was about to gobble him up, but they all looked up to see the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger throw their power arrows and power daggers to bring the monster to pieces. The Devil Monster made a go for Pingu, but the Blue Ranger and the Black Ranger threw their power lances and power axe! Then a strange seaweed-looking creature came, but the Red Ranger chopped it down into pieces with his Power Sword. Then the dragon monster appeared.

"Rangers, let's do this together!" yelled the Red Ranger.

"Right!" they shouted. And they did so.

"Power axe!" began the Black Ranger, chucking the axe in the air.

"Power bow!" joined in the Pink Ranger, throwing the bow.

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lances!"

"Power Sword!" concluded the Red Ranger, jumping up and putting the Power Sword on the Power Blaster. He brought it down and all the rangers blasted that dragon demon for good. However…

On the moon, Rita was angry.

"I'm not done yet!" she shouted. "Magic Wand, make my monsters grow!"

She threw the wand down to the South Pole. And what Pingu saw was very scary. He saw the monsters grew ten times their normal size. He ran in fear.

"Where are you going?" shouted the Yellow Ranger.

"Let him go," said the Red Ranger calmly. "He's running to hide. Let's focus on these monsters!"

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Power Rangers shouted.

And, with that, their dinosaur Zord Machines appeared from their hiding places and the Power Rangers jumped into their machines. Once inside, they activated them with their power crystals and they brought the Dinozords in tank mode.

"You shall never defeat us!" shouted the Skull Monster.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that!" spat back the Black Ranger.

"All right, guys! Let's fire!" shouted the Red Ranger.

And the Dinozord tank blasted these monsters to crumble and they were completely dust now.

* * *

Pingu ran back to his igloo and hid in his bed. He was hiding under the cover so deep that he didn't realize that Squatt and Baboo were pouring some liquid from jars onto legs of the bed.

"Shh!" whispered Baboo to a chuckling Squatt. Then they vanished.

Squatt and Baboo reached the moon.

"You can do your bit now, Evil One!" said Baboo.

"Oh, good!" shouted Rita, walking to her little skull. She chanted to it.

Back on Earth, Pingu's igloo started to jump up and down. That caused Pingu to wake up and saw the igloo lift up from the ground flying away from him. Pingu called after it and then his bed was shaking. He saw what it was! His bed legs were extending and walking off.

Back on the moon, Rita walked back to Finster's shop. "Finster! Got another monster ready?" she demanded.

"Well, my queen, I will have one ready in about half an hour," answered Finster.

"Not good enough!" shouted Rita. "Think! Think! I know!" She looks down on the Earth and zaps her wand down.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove Zoo, Bulk and Skull were wrapped in towels, trying to calming down.

"Hey, Bulky, I'm shaking!" complained Skull.

"Well, the worst is over!" shivered Bulk.

Then, from behind them, was a walrus yawning.

"It's just a blubber animal," moaned Bulk. Then a colourful flash appeared behind them. They turned around and saw no animal there, yet didn't seem startled.

"Must have gone all the way back to the South Pole," muttered Skull.

* * *

Back on Earth, Pingu was enjoying his ride on the bed and laughing. Then – WHAM! He was looking at a giant walrus – the one that Rita made bigger!

The evil Walrus grabbed the igloo and slammed it above Pingu and the moving bed. It quickly noticed that the bed was trying to escape so, as fast as lighting and as hungry as walruses get, it grabbed the mattress and started to eat it. Then it nearly got blasted into orange!

The Walrus looked ahead and saw the Dragonzord appearing and firing torpedoes from its fingers. Then the Dragonzord got a very never-ending surprise – Goldar and Scorpina in giant modes!

Meanwhile, Pingu, ricking bravery, managed to past the Walrus and ran for safety, following the bed.

The Dragonzord managed to knock down Goldar and Scorpina. Then the Walrus whacked the Dragonzord with its tail, causing it to crash into a slope… the very slope that Pingu was running! Pingu was falling down.

All the Green Ranger could do was fiddle with the controls and watch the little penguin fall to death! "No!" he shouted.

But Pingu was picked up by the Pterodactyl! It flew to the building-up Megazord, where it did the finishing touches. "Megazord activated!"

Inside the Megazord, the Pink Ranger, carrying Pingu, joins the other rangers.

"He's all right, just shaken!" she told them.

The Megazord helped the Dragonzord up and called for the Mega Power Sword, which it got. The Megazord leaned to whack the walrus, but the walrus grabbed the sword and broke it into pieces!

"Oh, man! The sword!" shouted the Red Ranger.

"What do we do now?" asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Come on, guys," said the Red Ranger. "Switch over to the Mega Dragonzord now!"

And so the Mastodon, the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger helped the Dragonzord create the Mega Dragonzord. The Tyrannosaurus Rex helped him along side, while the Pterodactyl flew above them. It flew to the walrus and zapped its lasers, which the Walrus avoided.

The Tyrannosaurus ran for the walrus. The Walrus dived, but the red dinosaur grabbed the walrus and the Mega Dragonzord leaned forward to drill it with the stick. But the clever Walrus slipped forward and the drill went through the Tyrannosaurus.

"Sorry, Jason!" cried the Green Ranger.

"It's okay, Tommy," reported the Red Ranger. "But, man, is that walrus fast or fast?"

"Maybe, we should call on the Ultra Megazord," suggested the Blue Ranger.

"Good idea, Billy," said the Red Ranger. "All right, guys, let's do it!"

And so the Zords separated from each other and the original Megazord was back together. The Megazord jumped under the Dragonzord chest and then came the Titanus! The Megazord jumped in and the Ultra Megazord was completed.

The Walrus growled in fear and charged for it!

"Lock on and – What?" The Power Rangers looked down and saw – Pingu with the controls! Then they watch the evil giant Walrus explode into oblivion!

The Power Rangers were so proud of Pingu. They patted him on the head.

"All right! Now let's get Goldar, Scorpina and Lokar!" called the Red Ranger.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Goldar and Scopina shouted, disappearing.

"Maybe, next time!" shouted Lokar, flying away.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was shouting her head off!

"Ahhh! Why can't any of you morons defeat six teenagers?" she shouted at her lackeys.

"I broke my leg!" shouted Goldar.

"I ran out of poison!" protested Scorpina.

"And Squatt was in my way!" added Baboo.

"SHUT UP!" ordered Rita. "FINSTER! Where is our medicine?"

Finster ran in, holding a bag of medical supplies. "Here, my Evil Queen."

"Give them to me!" Rita snatched them and took the whole bag… for herself. Then she screamed more. "Ahh! My headache's getting worse!"

And poor Finster sighed as he went off to get more. "Oh, dear…"

* * *

Back at the South Pole, the Power Rangers put Pingu back on the ground. Then they vanished as Pingu waved goodbye.

Then he turned around and he saw penguins were cheering him. He waves and blewed kisses. Then his mother picked him up and hugged him. His Father hugged him too and happily picked up Pinga and brother and sister happily hugged each other. All of his friends came by to tell him how cool he was. When of the penguins gather around him, Pingu did his "megaphone-like beak" gesture and everyone cheered.

Later, at the Palace, the King gave Pingu a medal for his bravery in front of the animals of the South Pole. Later, that night, the brave penguin and his family were tucked in bed in their fixed-up igloo and they went to sleep happily.

* * *

At the Command Centre, the Power Rangers were watching this and they were dead happy for Pingu, except jealous Zack.

"Whoa! Whoa! We did all of the work and that tiny penguin gets all of the glory? I don't get it!" he complained.

"Well, Zackery," began Zordon. "The power of the Power Rangers is not to gain glory, as you might as well join Rita's team. The true power must be the kindness and goodness from within your heart."

Zack pondered this. "Yeah, it's cool!"

"Hey, Zack, check this out," called Tommy.

And Zack saw the newsreader on the viewing globe. "At Angel Grove Park, the Global Warming charity has raised over $10,000 and, hopefully, it will help the world for future generations. In other news, We just got word that once again the amazing Power Rangers have just saved the South Pole and the world from one of Rita Repusla's lethal monsters." This made Zack much happier and the gang happy.

"For another story," the newsreader went on, "two mad men are being chased by a walrus at Angel Grove Park."

And the gang was laughing as they watched Bulk and Skull, being chased by a walrus. "I want my mommy!" Bulk cried.

"I want your mommy!" cried Skull.

Bulk stopped. "_My _mommy?"

"Well, my daddy is always so busy to spend time with me," answered Skull, but Bulk didn't believe him. Then the warlus caught up with them and they ran for their lives again.

Even Alpha 5 was laughing so hard, he was sparkling. "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Then he stopped as the gang checked him out. "See, Zack? I don't need medals on my armour as that will breaks the wires."

"I know what you mean, Alpha!" cheered Zack.

And he and the gang put their hands in the middle and jumped up in the air. "POWER RANGERS!"

The End

Written by Bobby South

Based on the _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ from Saban Entertainment


End file.
